


the beginning, the end, the beginning

by chuuvese



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, LipSoul as side characters, as in "she WILL hurt people", choerry is... mentioned, chuu deserves better, eden but it's not really utopia-like, golivia are soft best friends, i might have made all of them suffer, if you love yourself and/or loona you might not want to read this, the chuuves is not happy, there are a few nice moments??? its not all angst i promise, this is everything BUT happy, this is sort of based on the loonaverse?, yves is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuvese/pseuds/chuuvese
Summary: One person is not enough to break the Wall of Eden.Yeah, the idea sounds simple - walk through the Garden, find your forbidden fruit, take a bite. You'd keep falling, falling, falling until you eventually......end up on Earth.Or, well, so does the legend say.





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> I had this... horrible idea as I was falling asleep. I'm practically writing this just to get this thing out of my head,,, if someone ends up liking it, cool! Have fun (if that's even possible with a story as intense and as sad as this, lol) !!! ♡

One person is not enough to break the Wall of Eden.

Yeah, the idea sounds simple - walk through the Garden, find your forbidden fruit, take a bite. You'd keep falling, falling, falling until you eventually...

...end up on Earth.

Or, well, _so does the legend say._

There was an incident a few months before this whole story took place. A girl tried to break the Wall of Eden.

The girl's name was Choerry.

Oh, she was probably the brightest angel of them all! No one could have guessed she was unhappy in a place like Eden - a place where you can have everything your heart desires, as long as you follow the rules. No one could have guessed Choerry was unhappy in a place like Eden - until she made the fatal decision to finally leave it.

 _Horror._ There is no better word to describe what happened next.

As she took a bite of the forbidden cherry, her screams echoed throughout the whole universe, her heart burst and she laid dead on the spot.

All residents, all angels and humans were ordered to look at the scene. It served as a reminder from God - a reminder to never dare to do what Choerry did.

Blood. It was everywhere, as if it was screaming _"see, this would happen to you in case you try to disobey God!"_ at practically everyone.

The sight kept Yves awake for nights. As strange as it might sound, it really wasn't the girl's death that shook Yves' world like that - it was the mystery behind her death. What killed her and more importantly, what made her so desperate to leave? Couldn't those who wanted to leave _leave_ without being punished like that? Wasn't "falling to Earth" enough of a punishment? There was that unsettling feeling in her chest: she knew there was something horribly wrong with that place, but she could never put her mind to it. It had an eerie vibe, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. She needed some kind of a closure, an explanation. Because what could've possibly been so bad about Eden that it could ever make anyone want to leave it? Yves wantedㅡ no, she _needed_ to know why.

Unfortunately, there were no leads, because every proof that Choerry ever existed was erased. Her act was a stain on Eden's spotless record and all that was left of her was her story which would later be passed on.

The lingering feeling didn't let Yves have her peace and that terrified her. But more than ever, she was filled with determination.

**_She had to leave, no matter the cost._ **

A part of her was hoping to find a way to leave and survive, but another part was telling her that dying wouldn't be the worst option. The worst option was staying there, because Eden was starting to feel less like Eden and more like Hell. She knew that she was very likely diving into her very own suicide mission.

But Yves wanted a new life. Freedom. Just thinking about it made her so thrilled. Wasn't it just right to run towards the goal that made her heart beat faster than ever? What if she was destined to rebel from the very beginning? What if that was who she _really_ was?

She started doing her research - hoping to find a contradiction - hoping to find a way to escape and save herself from that horrible, cruel place that she idolized all that time - hoping that there was, indeed, a way to leave.

And so she found it.

_"One person is not enough to break the Wall of Eden, because taking a bite of a forbidden fruit carries a curse, a curse so strong that a single heart can't take it."_

**Bingo.**


	2. I

"Chuu unnie? Dinner is ready!" Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that the older girl heard her.  
  
"Mhmmm, I'll be down in a minute!"  
  
Chuu was starving. She practically leaped downstairs, trying to guess what they were having that night. Chicken? Rice cakes? Perhaps... Dumplings? She heard a doorknob click and turned around to see Yves, who seemed slightly worried.  
  
"O-oh, Yves unn-"

"Hurry to the dining hall. No. Questions. Asked."  
  
Chuu let out a defeated sigh.  
  
They took their time walking through the huge mansion in complete silence, until they made it to the hall. The two people who had already arrived instantly brought the mood up (Yves and Chuu were too awkward for anyone's liking).  
  
"There is no way that you would EVER be a Slytherin. These cheeks," Gowon said, "are no Slytherin cheeks."  
  
"Stop it", Olivia protested, trying to put Gowon's hands away from her face, "I am the 6th coming of Voldemort. You don't want to mess with me, Park Gowon."  
  
The blonde laughed and Olivia forced herself to do the same (because her Hogwarts house was kinda a big deal for her) and looked at Yves, who was sitting a few chairs away from them. Yeah... she was definitely staring them down.  
  
Gowon coughed and put on her serious expression. Judging by the way Yves was looking at them, that was no day to get on her bad side.  
  
"...Either way! There is something I wanted to talk to you about so," Yves said, her eyes gleaming with unknown darkness, "is the door locked?"  
  
That single sentence made the atmosphere grow unbearably tense, the girls all observing each other, all unaware of what Yves was going to say.  
  
"First," she continued, whispering, "swear that you will keep silent about this. Swear that no one will be able to pressure you into speaking about it."  
  
"Unnie..." Gowon gulped and put her rice cake down. Her hand instinctively searched for Olivia's hand under the table.  
  
Chuu locked eyes with Yves. "I swear." she said, her voice low, filled with determination.  
  
"I swear." Olivia and Gowon spoke in unison.  
  
Yves knew what she had to do. After months of doing research, she was ready to present her plan. It was no easy task, but being completely self-absorbed, she was almost certain that the girls would take anything she said. After all, they did idolize her to an extent.  
  
She took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and she took a deep breath before she finally started reading.  
  
_"One person is not enough to break the Wall of Eden, because taking a bite of a forbidden fruit carries a curse, a curse so strong that a single heart can't take it."_  
  
Yves looked up from the paper to see the girls looking at her in confusion.  
  
"Huh?" Olivia broke the silence.  
  
_"There is a way to leave this place and stay alive,"_ Yves said, "I think."  
  
Chuu furrowed her brows, "Wait... what? Why?"  
  
Yves sighed,  
  
"I want to leave, _morons_. With the 3 of you."  
  
"What... No, that is too random," Gowon's voice broke, "We can't just do that..."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Olivia said.  
  
"Yes we can, I thought it through."  
  
Silence filled the hall once again, utter shock plastered on their faces.  
  
It wasn't going the way Yves thought it would go.  
  
"Was it too sudden?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. You can't just blurt out things like that." Olivia said.  
  
"Listen. Choerry was alone. There's 4 of us. Our hearts will be able to take the curse. If you guys decide to go with me, that is..." said Yves. She bit her lip and widened her eyes, glancing at each one of the girls and expecting them to accept her proposal.  
  
"No, we can't. That is against _every_ rule." the youngest said.  
  
Yves laughed, "What? Since when do you follow the rul-"  
  
"-Not to mention the fact that even if we _DO_ survive, we'd be cursed for the rest of our lives. Did you read that?" Olivia said, "Or did you skip that part?"  
  
"There is no reason to do this, unnie." Gowon mumbled.  
  
"There IS. This place, it's _vile_." Yves said.  
  
"I don't see it." Olivia argued back through gritted teeth, "I'm okay here."

"Don't you want to be free, Olivia?" said Yves in frustration, "Imagine this. Imagine a life with no rules to tie you down, no punishments... You can do anything your heart wants. You can live a regular life. We can be like humans and-"  
  
"We'd literally be cursed." Olivia said.  
  
"We'd be _FREE_."  
  
"You're losing your mind."  
  
"I fink fhat," Chuu said, her mouth filled with food, "We thouldn't fight..."  
  
Gowon nodded, "Y-yeah! Sit there and eat yo-"  
  
"Fine, I see what this is about," said Yves in a mocking way, "Olivia is just too scared to even consider it. She's a scaredy cat. She doesn't want to die."  
  
Chuu coughed out her rice cake.  
  
Oh no. Yves did not just call Olivia a scaredy cat.  
  
"Ha? Me?" Olivia got up, feeling her cheeks heating up, "I won't listen to the rest of this mess. Let's go, Gowon."  
  
"You'll regret it." Yves said, unfazed.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Interpret it however you want."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. It took her a second to notice that Gowon wasn't following her.  
  
"Gowon? Let's go." She repeated.  
  
The blonde was hesitant to get up. She glanced at Chuu, who was signaling for her to leave. She gave her food a final, pitiful look and eventually followed Olivia out of the room, leaving Yves and Chuu in dead silence.  
  
"I'll do it." Chuu said, earning herself a light smile from Yves.  
  
"I knew you would. You're such a good girl."  
  
Yves and Chuu spent the next few days tailoring their escape plan - well, Yves did the talking and Chuu violently shook her head in agreement to everything she said. There needed to be at least 3 of them for the plan to work. In other words, they weren't sure whether 2 hearts would be able to take the curse - but they believed that 3 surely would. So they decided to go with Gowon.  
  
Gowon was going to be the third girl to fall from Eden.  
  
The plan sounded simple inside Yves' head, who, once again, simplified the situation and hoped for the outcome she wanted. The reality was a bit more difficult than that, because their prey was avoiding them.  
  
Truthfully, Gowon never thought about leaving Eden, but she wasn't that much against the idea. Eden... didn't mean much to her. The real thing that was holding her back- the real person that was holding her back, was Olivia. Olivia, who hated the thought of disobeying God more than any of them did. Olivia, who was the loving best friend she deserved.  
  
_Gowon shouldn't had left her behind._  
  
She knew how dangerous and persuasive Yves  & Chuu were, yet there she was, bad at hiding, cornered by the two, nowhere to go.  
  
_"Olivia will betray you the way she betrayed me. Go with us. We'll treat you better."_  
  
_"Don't you want to see the Earth?"_  
  
_"Trust us."_  
  
_"Eat the pineapple."_  
  
She tried to resist it, but their voices were too loud, looping inside of her head. They made her turn against one person she truly cared about.  
  
The day Yves, Chuu and Gowon walked into the Garden, Olivia watched them from the balcony of their mansion, their home. It was only then that she realized why her best friend kept ignoring her for a week. She realized why she gave her all those apologetic looks. Yves and Chuu took Gowon away from her and Olivia swore that if they were to meet again, _she_ would make them regret it.  
  
Not for a second did Olivia think about stopping them. She watched them go further and further into the Garden, until they were out of sight, never to be seen again. Yves took a bite of the apple, she fed Chuu strawberries, Gowon ate the pineapple,  
  
and they fell. Cursed, for disobeying God, but free and most importantly, alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(( And thank you for 10+ kudos,, I was surprised to see them ♡ The next and the final chapter will be very Chuuves, I know there haven't been any clarifications about who they are to each other and stuff. Once again, sorry for keeping it so short, I haven't written any fics in a while so I'm getting used to it all over again :'))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short, it's just an intro. I'm planning to keep this fic 2-3 chapters long, so the following chapter/s will definitely be longer... Thanks for reading!


End file.
